


La suma de las partes

by inner_angel



Series: Tres Momentos Sobre un Mismo Desencuentro [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inner_angel/pseuds/inner_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras no puedas sobrepasarme, la barrera que te impide avanzar es también la que te protege</p>
            </blockquote>





	La suma de las partes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoanneDistte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDistte/gifts).



> Serie: Tres Momentos Sobre un Mismo Desencuentro.  
> -Tercer relato-
> 
> Notas: Este fic corresponde a “lo que jamás será”. Esto claro lo hace AU, en donde la masacre Uchiha nunca ocurrió.   
> Advertencias: Bromance empalagoso que asquea.

-o-

 

Se veía estúpido.

Y se sentía aún más estúpido, inspeccionando su reflejo a medio vestir, el obi descartado en el suelo a su lado luego de un momento de intensa frustración.

Se negaba a usar la palabra _“pataleta”_ que siempre favorecía Itachi en lo que a su temperamento respecta…

No. Itachi era la última persona en la que él quería pensar cuando el nerviosismo estaba destrozándole internamente.

El Genbuku era probablemente el momento más importante para cualquier Uchiha. La ceremonia de mayoría de edad oficializaba el paso hacia a la adultez, cuando sus habilidades como ninja serían finalmente utilizadas en todo su potencial. Era el reconocimiento final de su madurez en la jerarquía de su Clan y por ende, para el resto de la aldea.

¡Y Sasuke no podía esperar a ser tratado como un adulto! Aunque en ese momento se sintiese más lejos que nunca de ser uno.

Se inclinó a recoger el obi, con dientes apretados, tratando de seguir los ejercicios de respiración que su madre insistía en hacerle practicar cuando perdía el control de su temperamento. Todos los rituales del Clan Uchiha siempre le ponían de los nervios, participase directamente en ellos o no. Siempre le hacían sentir inadecuado de algún modo, como si todos a su alrededor supiesen un secreto importante, menos él.

Luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y dejarla salir despacio, Sasuke reanudó la tarea de vestirse, acomodando el hakama lo mejor posible y atando el obi con cuidado, tratando de relajarse en los movimientos familiares, en el olor a incienso que desde temprano llenaba todos los rincones de su casa.

Lo que lo hacía de esta ceremonia especialmente difícil para él, no era el Clan o el Consejo de ancianos frente a los que tenía que presentarse. Ni siquiera era el temor a meter la pata u olvidar las palabras en su juramento. Era simplemente que Itachi estaría allí, y bajo su escrutinio Sasuke sin duda volvía a ser un mocoso descerebrado de ocho años, corriendo a su alrededor, buscando su atención y aprobación más que nada en la vida.

Y en ese mismo momento, su reflejo en el imponente espejo ornado frente a él, no le tenía buenas noticias en ese respecto.

El más joven de los Uchiha le resopló frustrado, halando la coleta en su cabeza. Dejarse crecer el cabello parecía una buena idea en su momento, ahora era otro motivo para sentirse inseguro, junto con una ropa que no estaba acostumbrado a usar y parecía quedarle una talla más grande. Y claro, el nudo final del obi se veía torcido de nuevo.

_'¡Al diablo con el nudo!'_   pensó mientras se colocaba el hermoso Haori ceremonial, que completaba la vestimenta tradicional. 

Itachi lo hacía parecer todo tan sencillo, como si manejarse en el resbaladizo ambiente político del Clan y la tensa lucha de poderes de la aldea fuese como arrojar un kunai a tres pasos del blanco. Cuando ahora, para él, tan sólo participar en una ceremonia ritual significaba sudar frío. Sasuke se preguntó –no por primera vez en su vida– como Itachi lo soportaba todo sin quejarse. Además con absoluta –e irritante– naturalidad.

Suponía que al ser el heredero del Clan, sometido a una disciplina mucho más estricta que la suya desde el momento de nacer le daba una gran ventaja a Itachi. Sin embargo, su soltura y su carácter eran siempre tan perfectos que no podía evitar concluir que su hermano, simplemente, había nacido para ser líder.

Entonces Sasuke no podía evitar la medida de envidia que siempre le golpeaba la boca del estómago cuando pensaba en los logros de su hermano y se comparaba con él.

Itachi era la razón por la que se exigía tanto a sí mismo cuando nadie más lo hacía. Tal vez nunca podría superar los logros de su sorprendente hermano, pero no por ello se iba a quedar atrás, viéndolo marchar al frente.

Su lugar, era a su lado.

Con una maldición entrecortada, abandonó su lucha con el Haori. ¿Por qué hasta la ropa le contrariaba en momentos así?

“¿Necesitas ayuda?”

La voz de sus más recientes preocupaciones le dio pausa, su columna estirándose rígida como una roca. Itachi entró a su habitación sin esperar respuesta o invitación, mientras Sasuke trataba de componer su semblante en una expresión de dignidad y no de frustración. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo le informó que estaba fallando estrepitosamente.

Cuenta con Itachi para que le encuentre comportándose como un crío haciendo pucheros.

El gruñido de fastidio fue incontenible cuando su hermano se detuvo justo a sus espaldas y sus miradas se cruzaron por fin en el espejo. Estaba sonriendo, claro. El maldito se estaba divirtiendo por el evidente predicamento con su guardarropa.

“Ya todo está listo, Sasuke”.

Rodeándolo por la cintura con sus brazos desde atrás, Itachi se hizo cargo sin mediar explicación. Sasuke alzó enseguida los brazos para facilitarle la tarea, mientras trataba de convencerse mentalmente que su rostro no estaba tres tonos más oscuro de lo normal.

Itachi tomó con soltura los extremos del Obi y comenzó a atarlo nuevamente con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos mientras le hablaba justo al oído.

“Espero que hayas repasado tus juramentos. Ya sabes como se ponen los ancianos cuando no sigues una ceremonia al punto”.

Otro gruñido fue la única respuesta. Sasuke ya se sabía el maldito juramento mejor que el manual del ninja que Kakashi les hacía recitar a modo de castigo cada vez que alguno metía la pata en una misión.

Pero su fastidio se fue diluyendo muy a su pesar, mientras veía con atención el reflejo de su hermano en el espejo.

Itachi era más alto que él por varias de pulgadas y un tanto más ancho de espaldas también. Sus rostros tenían la familiaridad Uchiha que les marcaba como familia, pero Itachi se parecía más a su padre, el rostro duro y anguloso, mientras que él tenía las facciones más delicadas de su madre, como se lo recordaba Naruto _constantemente_.

Las bromas sobre ser el “niño bonito” del equipo no parecían tenían fin.

Pero lo que más fascinaba a Sasuke eran las manos de su hermano. Elegantes, delgadas. Con dedos largos y torneados que ocultaban una fuerza extraordinaria y que estaba siempre en contraste con su compasión.

Itachi era todo lo que el clan quería de él. El ninja modelo, el temido comandante ANBU. El jounin más poderoso de la aldea con diferencia. Sin embargo Itachi era para él, y solo para él, el hermano mayor de siempre, comprensivo, accesible; su cariño oculto en los pequeños gestos, como el de entrar a su cuarto sin invitación y ayudarle a vestirse en uno de los días mas importantes de su vida.

Este era el Itachi que solo él veía, el que aparecía cuando estaban a solas y toda pretensión de formalidad e indiferencia entre ellos era desechada.

“Estas listo, Sasuke”.

Dijo en un susurro, dejando las manos sobre su cintura, aferrándole y acercándose un poco más a él. Cruzaron sus miradas a través del espejo con la intensidad de los sentimientos que pasaban entre ambos y que ninguno de ellos nombraba nunca, pero que existían (secretos) en las noches en que Itachi perdía un poco el control y Sasuke caía de rodillas derrotado (el sabor de la victoria, caliente en su boca).

“Estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeño Sasuke. Aun vas a superarme, lo sé…"

A Sasuke se le apretó la garganta, quedándose mudo por completo.

"Ahora solo trata de no cagarla mucho en la ceremonia".

El familiar tono de burla le devolvió la voz como por magia, junto con la indignante sensación de no ser tomado en serio.  “¡Oi, qué quieres decir con...!"

Un golpe en la frente detuvo sus quejas con el dolor punzante de siempre.

“Ya no soy un niño, ¿sabes?” Se quejó a la espalda en retirada. La risita mal disimulada de su hermano continuó pasillo abajo y Sasuke no pudo sino sonreír en respuesta y muy a su pesar.

Para Uchiha Itachi, él siempre sería su hermanito menor.

Para Uchiha Sasuke, él siempre sería la barrera que quiere superar.

El resultado final entre ambos, sumaba siempre igual.


End file.
